Don't Die On Me
by LezBCatholic
Summary: undescribable, sad oneshot, Roy is fuhrer, Central is attacked, Riza spends time with Roy in a basement someone dies M for adult themes and mild language I REWROTE SOME OF IT!


**I Own nothing**

**Riza: This is summery-less because you can't describe it. It's sad, dark, romantic, and any other emotion you can think of. Here we go. **

**The bombs dropped onto Central HQ. Gunshots are heard from all around. This is Hell on Earth. There are casualties on the ground all over the place. I run into the rubble that used to be Central Headquarters. I'm not sure what I'm going to find. Even if it's only a body, I don't care. I need to see him once more before I die in this God-forsaken warzone. I calculate quickly where he would be. I dig and dig.**

**"FUHRER! FUHRER! SAY SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING!!" I scream at the rubble as I dig furiously. I hear a soft, muffled cough. I dig deeper and see the deep blue of a uniform. I uncover the man, it's him. Thank God.**

**"R-Riza--" He chokes out. Tears stream down my face. He's bleeding from everywhere on his body, his clothes are ripped. He's covered in dirt. I pick him up as best as I can and run. I have to get him out of here. He's going to die if I don't. I don't know what I would do then.**

**"Don't die on me, sir." I say softly. I finally make it to a house which has yet to be destroyed. The once great city was full of dead people, no one except us was alive. Anyone from the city who was still alive had run and gotten out of here, but I can't run far with him like this, so getting out of here for us is impossible for now.**

**"Riz--"**

**"Shhh." I say and smile, best I can to reassure him. I have to keep his hopes up. I go into the house and bring him into the basement. I lay him on an abandoned futon. It looks as though someone had slept down here. I get out a small first aid kit from my backpack. I open it and get out the antiseptic, a cloth, and a few bandages. I already know that his worst wounds are on his back and chest so I pull his many shirts off and lean his back on me so his head is on my shoulder. I start with his chest as blood drops onto my pants and the front of my shirt from his back. I clean them all quickly and turn him over so he's on his knees. I clean his back without thinking. The blood was second nature by now. My only problem is that it was his blood. I clean his back and I bandage his chest and back quickly. I take out a clean tshirt from my bag and help him put it on. **

**"Lay down, sir." I say and help him down onto the mattress.**

**"Thank you." He said softly suppressing a cough. I touch his cheek. I can't hold it in any longer...I kiss him. I kiss him with all I have. I love him so much.**

**"Roy, I love you."**

**"I love you too." I kiss him again.**

**"I'm sooooo sorry." I cry into my hands.**

**"Nothing's perfect, but it's there doing the best it can and that..."**

**"That's what makes it so damn beautiful..." I finish for him. He smiles.**

**"Glad to see someone listens to me." He says and laughs a little before his body is wracked with coughs. I ease him back down and rub his chest a little.**

**"Rest. We're not safe yet." As if to prove my point, at that very second a gun shot is heard outside.**

**"I love you." He says. **

**"I love you too." I kiss him once more before placing my hand on his forehead. He has a fever. I place a therometer in him mouth a minute later I take it out: 103. I curse in several languages before checking his body for sources of the fever. I find a bullet hole in his leg. I curse again.**

**"What?"**

**"Bullet wound, shit this is gonna hurt, okay? I have to get it out, it's giving you a fever. It's probably made of copper." He nodded slightly. I grab a pair of tweezers and insert them into the hole they tap the metal. Roy let out a sharp gasp.**

**"Oww!"**

**"Sorry, but it's gonna hurt even more. It hit the bone." **

**"Go ahead. I trust you." He said. I spread the tweezers and grasp the bullet. I slowly pull it out. Roy yells in agony as it comes out.**

**"It's out." I place it on the ground and cover the wound. **

**"God, Riza. That killed."**

**"Shh. I know, but now it's all over." I sit behind him and prop his back to my chest. I put my head on his shoulder.**

**"Why did this happen? Was I a bad Fuhrer?"**

**"No. People were...I don't know, but you're a great Fuhrer."**

**"Don't let your love blind you Riza. I must have been an awful Fuhrer. This never happened when Bradley was Fuhrer." He spat.**

**"Shut up. I love you, yes, but I don't let that blind my opinion. So shut the bad Fuhrer crap. You were always good in the military and I was surprised that it took you that long to get to the top. Now we just have to worry about staying safe."**

**"I love you." I kiss his neck and push him on the bed, strattling him.**

**"Love me, Elizabeth Hawkeye!"**

**"Sure, you have a fever and really bad wounds?"**

**"Yes." He flips us over and pulls my shirts off. He's not wearing anything because He never got redressed after my thorough investigation when I was looking for his wounds. He tugs my pants down to my knees. I smile up at him as he admires my womanly features. He kisses me and prepares himself at my entrance. We don't have time, patience, nor energy for any foreplay. He thrust in and I stifle a cry. He continues and gets faster and faster. Eventually we release and lay next to each other panting.**

**"I love you." He said panting. I kiss his forhead.**

**"I love you too. Wait! Your fever, it's not gone yet! But...it should be!" **

**"I need you to live for me, live, grow, and do your best. I'll be watching you, my love." He kissed me. Suddenly his body shakes violently. His eyes start to go white.**

**"NO!!!! Don't die on me!!" I pull him close to me. He continues to shake. He's dying. His fever increases. "NO, NO, NO!!!"**

**"Riza, just don't give up...go to the top..." He said and went limp.**

**"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't die!!!!!! You're mine!!" I sob and punch the wall.**

**9 months later:**

**"Alright, Ms. Mustang, push." The doctor says. I scream in agony.**

**'Don't give up.' Roy's voice says softly in my head over and over.**

**"It's a boy." The doctor says happy and hands my baby to me.**

**"Any names?" The nurse asked.**

**"Roy Theodore Mustang." I say and she writes it down. When everyone's gone, I think.**

**"He looks just like you, Roy." I say to the angel I knew was watching over me. **

**Riza: So there it is. A sad one-shot.**


End file.
